F-Zero URL
by Cold Falco
Summary: The timeline is after F-Zero GX, but, I'll be incorporating Maximum Velocity and GP Legends elements, in it, like the pilots, and maybe the places. Created characters will be implemented. Formalities: No own F-Zero, Nintendo copyrights, blabla. Let's go!
1. Chapter 1

**Premise**

The year is 2570. Economy has been stabilized, and intergalactic peace is reigning. Earth is having one of its best econimical years, in terms of tourism. Alot have changed, since Captain Falcon, once again won the F-Zero Grand Prix, 5 years ago, and saved Earth, of a certain spread of occult forces. New pilots are entering the GP, and names are being made, once again, in this intergalactic extravaganza. But, like it or not, the battle between good and evil, goes on, and grows on, each and every day, though despite rumors of the legendary bounty hunter, retiring from F-Zero racing, in the year to come, he's still pursuing A to S-Rank criminals, so that peace can continue to exist. But, little does anyone know, evil is already making its next plan...

 **Chapter 1**

It all begins, inside of what seems to be a laboratory. Red and silver seems to be the main colors, of this facility. No one actually know where this place is. Rumors had that it was once a space headquarter, transformed into something more... vile... Two scientists are watching a body's progressions, that is held inside a capsule, filled with a glowing blue fluid. The body seems to look, like another clone of Captain Falcon, though its head is different.

"...Blood Pressure?.. _._ "

"...Normal..."

"...Mind readings?..."

"...No anomalies... Nothing to worry..."

" **sigh...** Another day of observation, and nothing to report... Why are we doing this, already?"

"Because the boss wants it, this way. It's part of his... Plan..."

"Plan?... Ever since the demise of Lord Black Shadow, by... Whatever that cyborg-alien-thing was... Dark Million has been thrown into chaos. We have a Donald Trump-like mafia boss, as our money provider, and, worst of all, our boss, is that vampire looking Captain Falcon, who acts like those twits, from that 21st century anthology, that, luckily, I don't remember the name, that my ex-fiancée told me to experience..."

"You'd better be careful, with what words you imply. Remember Johnson? Remember how he got his life sucked out of him, for bad mouthing his actions? I don't think the feel of having your neck, being penetrated by those fangs of his, while your blood leaves your entire body, is your next and last project, you have in mind. So, if I were you, unless you have a suicidal wish, I'd keep those words, for yourself."

"Yeah, whatever... I still don't like it."

"Oh, I sooo like it, you know that?"

"Nice Baba impression, you sarcastic homophobe..."

That plan, in question, is as followed: Make an army of Hybrid Captain Falcons. To do so, they need a sample of Captain Falcon's DNA, which they have. 2 years ago, both Falcons had a battle, in the docks of Port Town, that almost got Blood Falcon finally arrested, but, with the price, of almost having the sight of Captain Falcon killed, in front of hundreds of working civilians. The hybrid part, comes from merging DNA-1, with the DNA of legendary beasts; Birds, dragons, cats, spirits. In this case, an ice bird. Another co-worker joins in, asking if anything has changed. Response is negative, from both scientists. An alarm suddenly goes off, as smoke comes out, from the human containing capsule, while the fluid slowly drains out, from withing the capsule, by one tube. One of the workers, goes to a screen, where we see Dark Million's patron.

"This better be important, for you to interrupt my daily sip. Because if not, YOU will be my next feast!" _,_ says Blood Falcon, in an upset mood.

 _"_ Bloodlord Falcon, not that I want to disturb you, by any means..." _,_ the scientist says, scared, though trying to refocus, "but, we think that the test subject is ready to be freed of its capsule."

"You're lucky it actually IS important... Excellent!", 'Bloodlord' says, with a smiling grin, on his face. "I'll be with you, gentlemen, in 5... By this time, do NOT open the capsule, and, make sure it doesn't come out, before I tell you, to do so... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" The screen turns off, on those words. 5 minutes later, as promised, he enters the laboratoric facility.

There is a reason, Blood Falcon has been refered himself, nowadays, as Bloodlord. Ever since Deathborn banished Black Shadow, to the void, 5 years ago, for failing to beat Captain Falcon, in the Mute City GP, known to this day, as the Grand Prix of Occult Punishment, he got in charged of the evil organisation, that was once his master/creator's pride. And, he changed it, at his image. He even changed his garb. From what once was a red jacket and pants, became black. From what once were purpleish blue gloves, and helmet, turned crimson red. He exchanged his yellow scarf, for a purple velvet cape, and a skull button, to adorn-to his words, a reminiscing of his past. The only things that remained intact, were the silver boots, and the blood buckle belt, although with modifications. No more skull; from this time on, he adorns demon wings, with vampire fangs. To this day, Don Genie remained a close member of Dark Million, though he and Falcon aren't getting along that well, not trusting one another, ever since that faithful day... He enters the test room, and checks on the capsule.

"Is it still in perfect condition?", Falcon asks the scientists.

"Y-yes, Bloodlord Falcon", one of the scientists answers.

"We are awaiting orders. Shall we release release it, from its capsule?", another one asks.

"Yes", does he reply. "Get everything set. We will have the release, of what will be the first, of many... An army of humanoid hybrid weapon!" As the capsule opens up, the Falcon clone, naked, and still wet, opens his eyes, and slowly walks out. Blood Falcon approaches the newly standing soldier, and laughs himself, as he'd usually do. "This is perfect. And, this is only the beginning!" He pauses, and then, approaches, silently. "You... With this ice cold stance, that ice blue body, and those... Blue eyes?!" He turns to one of the scientists, and grabs him by the throat. Obviously, he's angry. "BLUE EYES? HOW? ANSWER ME BEFORE I GET THIRSTY!"

"I... I don't know, sir... Maybe there was a mix, between the DNA doses. Too much of one, and too less of the othe-"

Blood Falcon looks at him, his grab being harder. The white of his helmet eyes, turns red. Bloodthirst is manifesting. "YOU!..."

"PLEASE, BLOODLORD FALCON! SPARE ME!... I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He violently gets thrown into a wall, rendering him unconscious, making him bleed, from his skull. He then calms down, as red turns back white, before returning to his now-unperfect masterpiece. "No matter... Why bother?... It's just a minor detail, that's all. Now, as I was saying... With all of these forementioned details... I think I'm going to call you... Cold Falco. Yeah, that's it. Now, Cold Falco. Here is your first order. KILL THESE BUFFOONS! For me..." To his surprise, though, Cold Falco did not move. "I think I didn't get myself cleared, the first time around... Must happen, when you begin, with these kind of experiments...", he says, annoyed, before going back angry. "I SAID... COLD FALCO, KILL THESE HUMANS!" Falco then moves... But, not on the scientists, rather, on what seems to be, his former creator, before making a run for it, out of the lab. At first, he seems to be out of words, but, then, he just smiles, and laughs eviley. "This... is... PERFECT!" He then gets up, and activates the facility's main alarm. "Attention, everyone... This is your lord and master, Blood Falcon. Now, there seems to be a problem, here, so... I don't care, what the hell you people are doing, but, there is this blue thing, that's roaming around the facility... I want you to leave, what you are doing... Research, development, testing, I don't want to know... Because I want you all... TO KILL THAT THING, IMMEDIATELY!" Cold Falco runs, but, not knowing where he is going, is soon caught up, with security. "Stay where you are!", shouts one guard, accompanied, by its 8-man squadron, military rifles, pointing at him. Refusing to obey, Falco rushes head first, into security, as they try to shoot him down, punching and kicking through them. Then, the final breach; he sees, what seems to be the interior of a loading ship. He gets inside, and awaits for it, to be launching, all while being careful of his surroundings, knowing he must not be seen. Falco tries to breathe, at a normal pace, this being new, for a being, that has the look and the mind of a 40-something years old, but that, in actuality, is only 10 minutes old. Not only that, but, he has the DNA of a legendary arctic bird, meaning the animal within him, has still taken over his human mind. Then, he looks at his body, for the first time, since out of that human capsule, he once was made. _So, that's what it's like, to be human...,_ Falco thinks. He examines himself. His arms, hands and fingers, legs, feet and toes, torso, with everything in between. For a normal Captain Falcon clone, like Blood Falcon, it would be of no importance, as he'd already be making rampage, through just about anything and anyone, under the orders of the now gone/former leader of Dark Million, Black Shadow. Not for Cold Falco, to whom this, is still fresh. He's already been over the influence of brutal attack, and under the line of fire, but, from this day on, he just knew, that he was... A living, breathing being, but, with apparently one mission, instructed by Dark Million, to every members: To kill Captain Falcon, as per he almost did in, Blood Falcon. As the carrier lifts up, going who knows where, he can rest easy... for now.

Blood Falcon, still in the laboratory, awaits report, from the security squadron, while drinking away the blood, of what once was a group of scientists. This is the ultimate punishment, for whom works within the Bloodlord's Dark Million, and fails to get to a minimum of expectations, which in this case, equals nothing short, than total mission accomplishment. "Bloodlord Falcon, sir... The target... He escaped...", says the squadron leader, out of breath, who now sees the lifeless body, of the scientists, in horror. He slowly walks backward, still with the sight of dead bodies, in his eyes, but is stopped cold, by an infuriated Blood Falcon, who was standing behind him. "I'm sorry, sir! Please, let me live! I swear I won't tell anyone, of what I saw...", says the guard, scared to death.

"I know you won't...", says Falcon, his visor eyes, changed once again, from white to red. The last noise this guard made, was the sound of his own self, screaming in pain, to his deathly demise...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

If there is one thing, that everyone needs to know, it's that F-Zero URL (short for Universal Racing League), is THE sport to attend, and litterally everyone is watching. It is without question, THE universal entertainment, having billions of views, each races. It is the number one thing. But, what about before, and, sometimes, after the races? What about the pilots' life outside? Entertainment, rumors, fan following and other stuff?... This is where the second best thing comes in: Enter F-Zero TV, and it's well-known host, the colorful and undastardly, yet wacky and charismatic race announcer, Mr. Zero.

"Welcome everyone, to another hot exciting week, of F-Zero TV. I am your host, Mr. Zero", he says, this time around, wearing a pink suit, a white shirt, under it, and a turquoise tie, adorned with hearts, both on shirt and tie. "Speaking of hot, last week, how did anyone survived the hot temperatures of the Fire Field, is beyond me. Machines overheating, scrap metal shredding, fans' hearts pounding-mine included, no denying, and, with Captain Falcon, not racing this time around, it really was anyone's game. Or, should I say, anyone's race. But, everything had to come to an end, and, what an ending it brought us. The podium brought newcomer Nichi, known to his people, as The Sweep Man, riding the Wind Walker, to take the top spot, followed by Mighty Gazelle, in the Red Gazelle in second, and, we can say, that 3 was the lucky number, as Pink Spider's riders Dai San Gen, closed the podium. And, I'll be honest with you, this trio of pilot, made me a believer. I didn't thought spiders could actually stand this kind of heat. Especially if they're pink and metal. But, all jokes aside, here is last week's winning fan. Drum roll, please... It is Wharhr Doerf Raan Raal, from planet Klingon. Congratulations! You just earn yourself an autograph, from Nichi, the winner of the Fire Field race. Coordinates are locked in, so, you will receive it, by the end of today's show. Speaking of which, let's get this show, on he road. This week, is the annual All-Women Queen of F-Zero Tournament-also known as The Ladies Race, which will be competed, this year, inside the glamourous sets of Bianca City. And all week long, we will have the chance, and, by we, I mean yours truly, to have a few words, with all the women in it, including the odds-on favorites-one of them, being the icing on the cake: the already 3-time winner of this tournament, Miss Galactic Space Federation herself, Jody Summer, by the end of this week's edition of F-Zero TV. Let's just hope that this year's race, doesn't come out, as a no-contest, like last year, when everything when into chaos. Missiles, crabbots, spaceships and solar lasers... We went back, to the awful years of WWE Crush Hour, and my head hurts, just thinking back, about it. Now, where's my 70% cocoa dark chocolate bar, at?... Anyways. Our first guest, is one of this this year's batch, of the newly funded F-Zero Academy graduates, please welcome, Megan!"

Megan approaches the stage, saluting the fans, that were able to attend the show, and comes, to the main stage, greeted by Mr. Zero, that tells her, to take a seat.

"First of all, I want to be the first person, to welcome on the show, Megan, as this is your first time, here, since you and nine other racers, officially graduated, from the F-Zero Academy", says Mr. Zero. "And, congratulations."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure, to be here", she politely responds. "And, if I may, I want to take this live time, to congratulate my friend Nichi, for his first F-Zero GP win. You deserve it."

"Indeed, you may, and, indeed, he deserves it. Now, on to you. How are you doing, knowing that your first race, not only is going to be inside Bianca City, but, where you will be competing for the title of Miss Galactic Space Federation; a title that was vacated, last year, due to what I could call: Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman's Scorn Rules?"

"Well, I'd say I'm both excited, and nervous. Excited, because I'll be able to do, what I wanted to do, for a long time, which is racing in F-Zero, and also because you'll be able to see my Hot Violet, in action, for the first time."  
"Speaking of which, that's a nice machine, you've got there", Mr. Zero says, while the camera gets Megan's vehicle, from front, and from both sides.

"It's hot, it's violet... What more can I say? But, don't worry, it's not flammable", she answers.

"You also say that you're nervous, thinking on this race. Can you tell us why?"  
"Well... To make it short, the reason, to why there was no race, last year, pretty much answers that question."  
"Which leads me, to my next question...", Zero says, holding his head, in one hand. "Do you have any bar of dark chocolate on you, that I can chew, to take this headache of mine, out of here? I know it's a weird question, and all, but, I seriously can't handle it, now. And, since we still have one more guest, I want to be on my best... But, let's just hope it doesn't happen, and move on..."

"BUT!", Megan holds. "Because my mother once told me, that in every situation, there is a 'but'... I have a feeling, that it's not going to be a destruction derby, because for the most of us, we only want to race, and have a good time. I know it sounds cliché and all, but, it's true. And, maybe I'm saying this, because I'm a rookie, some of you will say, and I agree. And, yes, I know that there is rivalries, and we tend on being a little over reactive, when the heat gets on, but, that's bound to happen: It's F-Zero, after all. Everyone has this thrive, to win it all, and just... be the best."

"You just cured my headache, all of a sudden. And I won't be thanking you enough, by the end of the show, for it. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up, once more, for Megan", shouts Mr. Zero, as the crowd cheers the newcomer. "Do stay, though, because it's over yet. Stay tuned. We'll be back, after these words, from our sponsors." The F-Zero TV music hits, and, the studio's lights dims out a little.

At this moment, backstage, a time keeper knocks at a door. "T-minus 5 minutes, miss Relinna", he says.

"Coming", she says, in a voice, that inspires whispers, kind of seducing, yet in a calm and normal tone. Relinna is a beauty incarnated. She's a 23 years old, 5'4" woman, with eyes of a sapphire blue, bright pink hair, normally tied in a giant low classical bun-people can just imagine how very long, it can be. For this interview, she's wearing a velvet blue bustier, with a mirage green mermaid style bottom dress, and some mint green heels. "Almost ready. Now, for the final touch..." She pulls out a whitish-pink pearl collar, out of her left ear, that she then puts on her hair, from each side of her head. "Okay... Now, I'm ready", she says, examining herself one last time, before leaving the room. As Relinna walks with security, by her side, the F-Zero TV music hits, and lighting getting back up, on stage, signifying the end, of the commercial break. Mr. Zero goes back speaking.

"Welcome back, to F-Zero TV. Before I welcome our next guest, I want to give you the actual list, of guests, that are going on stage, thus week. Tomorrow, we'll have a rumor-filled interview, with supermodel, actress and singer Kate Alen, who, nowadays, tries to avoid any questions, related to the rumors, of her, dating pop star, and member of the Elite Task Mobile Force, Jack Levin, and Ms. Arrow, who the rumors, in her case, are about a possible divorce, with Super Arrow. Wednesday, it's Asian galore, as we invite F-Zero Academy graduate Kimiko, and Haruka Mizaki, known to us, as Dark Million's Miss Killer. Thursday is glamour day, as we receive Princia Ramode, the only woman, to actually steal the heart of a thief, in Lisa Brilliant, and other graduate, and Bianca City's hometown girl, Jane B. Christie. And, Friday, the top of the crop, and favorites, to win the whole podium. The three women, within the Elite Task Mobile Force: Lucy Liberty, Lily Flyer and Jody Summer. Oh, I cannot wait! But, for now, let's meet our next guest. She, too, will be having her first Ladies Race, but, unlike Megan, here, she is not a graduate of the academy. But, it's still as prestigious, as she is this year's FAST Racing League winner, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Relinna!"

The crowd goes in awe, especially the males, as Relinna makes her way to the stage, greeted by Mr. Zero and Megan. She takes a seat, and interview begins. "Welcome to the show, Relinna."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Zero. Can I call you F?", Relinna asks, as the crowd laughs.

"A good one, to start up. I like it. Unfortunately, it isn't my name, and my first name does not start with the letter F. Sorry", Zero answers.

"There goes my blonde moment, I guess", she replies, in a comical way.

"That's all right, we all get these time, at some point. But, in all seriousness, I want to officially welcome you, to the world of F-Zero URL." The crowd responds, with approving applauds. "Marry me, Relinna!", a fan screams.

"Okay, let's do this, right here, and now", she replies. The fan is surprised, but, stays silent, knowing she was only joking, even though he's secretly blushing.

"That's one way, to fend men off, I guess", the up-until-now silent Megan says, with the crowd laughing.

"I won't disagree, with that, Megan. Relinna, I know I'm supposed to talk about racing, but, I've got to make a parenthesis, before we really start, because, I look at you, and I'm just wandering, like everyone else, and I've got to ask: Are you a mermaid, from Big Blue?"

"If I'm a mermaid, you ask?..." The crowd holds their breath. She answers: "Who knows? But, thank you, for the compliment." All that, with a smile, that gets the audience, fall in love with her. With a beauty like hers, who wouldn't? The interview finally begins.

"As the winner of FAST, you now jump, to the big leagues. How do you feel?"

"I take it, the same way as if I was in FAST Racing, no matter how difficult it is, no matter the obstacles. That's the kind of attitude, I guess pretty much anyone feels, at the starting line and before it. And, to be honest, that's that attitude, every racers should have."

"Unlike Megan, we know nothing, about your vehicle. Can you give us, a minimum of information?"

"I decided to name it: the Shining Mermaid. That is all I will tell, for now. For the rest, you'll just have to wait until the Ladies Race, to find out more."

"Final question, to the both of you, ladies. Any word, you want to say, to one another?"

Megan takes the first shoot, as she gets off the chair. "I look at you, and if there is one thing lesson, everyone will learn, at one point of their life, is that looks can be deceiving. I have no doubt, that your machine will be represent you well. But, if you think, for one second, that I'm going to let you the win, you're mistaking. Despite some similarities, F-Zero is nothing like FAST. You're shifting from one league to another, and I won't take that away from you-it isn't my kind, anyways-but, you will know why, I'm one of promises of the future."

"Anything you want to say, Relinna?", Mr. Zero asks.

She stands, and sees her opponent, in the eyes. "For me, racing wasn't in my plans, at first. But, the rush of pleasure you get, when you first get into a vehicle, there's not much to say, until you get inside one. Only then, you discover the thrill and fury of it. As for you, Megan, expecting anything else, than what you just told me, would've been a surprise. And, yes, I know I'm in a different league, now. I said it, and I'll say it again: No matter the place, I'll take it, like any other race. I don't know you, but, I know I respect you. Maybe after the race, we could go out, and have fun like anyone, but, for now, we're rivals, and I expect no less, from the other racers." Megan presents open hand, where Relinna answers, with hers. Both rivals shakes hands, in respect.

"Good luck, Relinna", Megan says.

"Good luck, to you too, Megan", Relinna responds.

Mr. Zero finishes the show, on this note: "That, ladies and gentlemen, is the kind of thing, I like to see. But, don't get used to it, as I know, that it probably won't happen, with the other guests, on the week to come, towards Sunday's annual All-Women Queen of F-Zero Tournament. From inside the F-Zero TV studio, I am Mr. Zero, and I will see you, tomorrow." The F-Zero TV music hits, and the lights goes dim.

30 minutes later, both Megan and Relinna gets outside. Relinna changed her dress, for her usual outfit: a tye-die blue tube top and green scale-like pants. The only thing that stayed, we're the heels, though, they were now boots, rather that shoes. In the dressing room, before leaving, she got rid of the pearls in her hair, turning them into bubbles, and, out of her ears-that could almost make one Kyary Pamyu Pamyu jealous-came out short sprays of water, that went around both on top of her arms, and turned into serpent-like silver bracelets. Both rivals looks at each other one last time, before Megan gets inside her Hot Violet, and leaves Relinna, all alone, in front of the studio, who feels the gentle breeze, of the evening dawn. She walks inside the streets of Mute City, until she reaches the bridge. She makes sure, that nobody is around, and then jumps, into the clear waters, where she disappears, not to be seen, for the night. To answer Mr. Zero's question, about whether or not, Relinna is a mermaid: Yes, she is. But, nobody knows about it.


End file.
